Indie-visible: Champions/Move Lists/Page 1
Ayano Aishi Standard Attacks Ground-Based *'Jab Combo: '''Two swipes with a knife before she conceals the knife and reveals a katana, which she can then use as a way to constantly slash opponents. *'Dash Attack: Runs forward with a bucket full of gasoline and trips. This can be chained into lighting an opponent on fire with a match from her down special. *'Forward Tilt: '''Brandishes her katana. *'Up Tilt: 'Swings an ax upward. *'Down Tilt: 'Crouches and swings a circular saw forward. *'Forward Smash: 'Pulls back her arm, which has a katana in it, and then quickly hits thrice with it. *'Up Smash: 'Shoots foam from a fire extinguisher upward. *'Down Smash: 'Swings a baseball bat from side to side. Air-Based *'Neutral Air: 'Kicks forward. *'Forward Air: 'Swings a box cutter forward. *'Back Air: 'Thrusts a pair of scissors backward. *'Up Air: 'Holds a katana upward. *'Down Air: 'Drops a bucket full of dumbells downward. Specialties Special Attacks *'Unique Attribute: Favor Meter -''' By using her neutral special, Ayano can snap a photo of a character or item, which causes her to deal more damage to the character or have a boost when using an item or her down special. *'''Neutral Special: Takes a camera out and snaps a photo of whatever is presently in front of her. This adds to her Favor meter by quite a bit dependant on what she takes a picture of. How much each item is worth is listed below; **'Normal character:' +5 **'Rival:' +10 **'Teammate (team battles only):' 0, to which Info-chan will respond with a disgusted look upon using Ayano's down taunt on Akademi High School. **'Item:' +1 **'Stage Hazard:' 0 *'Side Special:' *'Up Special: ' *'Down Special: '''Pulls out her cell phone and requests a drop from "Info-chan", with an item appearing on-stage seconds later. The item can be one of the following: a match to light enemies ablaze if combined with her dash attack, a class uniform which restores 25% of the user's health, a bottle of lethal poison which causes an enemy to take poison damage for a few seconds, or a bottle of emetic poison to cause enemies to toss their cookies for a few seconds, draining their health bars and Finale Meters by 5% every second. However, a number of times she can perform this move is based on how many pictures she's taken with her neutral special. **'Match: Costs 5 shots. **'Class Uniform: '''Costs 10 shots. **'Lethal Poison: 'Costs 15 shots. **'Emetic Poison: 'Costs 20 shots. Barry Steakfries Standard Attacks Ground-Based *'Jab Combo: Left hooks, then right hooks, followed by using his jetpack as a weapon to fire a stream of bullets at the opponent. *'Dash Attack:' Pulls out two peacemakers and then fires them forward. *'Forward Tilt:' Thrusts a gramophone forward. *'Up Tilt:' Swings a katana overhead. *'Down Tilt:' Breakdance kicks. *'Forward Smash:' Summons Flash from Jetpack Joyride and commands him to leap forward. *'Up Smash:' Crouches before springing up into a twist punch and landing once more. *'Down Smash:' Whips out two shotguns, prepares for firing, and then spins around on the ground as the bullets fly. Air-Based *'Neutral Air:' Spins the head of a turret around, dealing fire damage. *'Forward Air:' Equips brass knuckles and swings his fist forward. *'Back Air:' Shoots a shotgun behind him and is boosted forward by the recoil. *'Up Air:' Throws a grenade into the air. *'Down Air:' Plants a mine below him which then explodes and is able to meteor smash opponents. Specialties Special Attacks *'Neutral Special:' Selects a weapon by holding down the special button and then lightly pressing the special button to shoot. He has five possible guns: shotgun, machine gun, rifle, SMG, and minigun. Once he’s unloaded a cartridge, Barry must then wait 5 seconds for the gun to be reloaded. *'Side Special:' Summons a motorcycle and then gets on it, being able to ride around on it and fire off a shotgun by pressing the standard attack button. This move can be easily canceled by pressing the special button again. 10% damage on ram; 7% damage per shot *'Up Special:' Takes off with his machine gun jetpack in tow. The bullets deal 5% damage on hit with the opponent and can be rebound off of the ground and deal 3% damage when rebounded. *'Down Special:' Sets up a machine gun sentry turret, which remains on the stage for 30 seconds or until it is destroyed. Finales *'Level 1: Age of Extinction -' Breaks open a container and out comes a Zombie T-Rex. He grabs a shotgun and then gets on the T-Rex, allowing him to chomp and hold opponents damage per second, ram forward damage on ground hit; 5% on air hit, shoot the opponents with his shotgun damage as neutral special, or stomp opponents no damage but traps opponents in the ground for a few seconds. This lasts until 30 seconds have passed or if the Finale Meter has emptied. *'Level 2: ??? -' *'Level 3: Legitimate Threat -' Collects three tokens with the letters S, A, and M on each individual one, summoning the Strong Arm Machine. Barry then gets into the monstrous mech and is able to reflect projectiles back at opponents by the player's input. However, this powerhouse can be destroyed by either taking 12 hits or the Finale Meter running dry, at which point Barry leaves the mech. Boy Standard Attacks Ground-Based *'Jab Combo:' Punches, followed by a roundhouse kick, and finishing with Blob being used as a spinning sword. *'Dash Attack:' Allows the Blob to swallow him and turn into a ball. This deals constant damage as the duo move forward. *'Forward Tilt:' Kicks forward as Blob rushes forward. *'Up Tilt:' Turns Blob into a boxing glove and punches upward. *'Down Tilt:' Blob spreads out into a wave and then attacks. *'Forward Smash:' Blob balls up and throws itself forward. *'Up Smash:' Stretches Blob out like a parachute and then sends him upward quickly. *'Down Smash:' Gives Blob an apple-flavored jelly bean, transforming him into a jackhammer. The Boy then begins drilling in one spot to deal damage. Air-Based *'Neutral Air:' Blob spins about in the air as the Boy is shown panicking. *'Forward Air:' Swings his fist downward. *'Back Air:' Fires the Vitablaster backward. *'Up Air:' Holds Blob out like an umbrella and then spins the umbrella above him. *'Down Air:' Gives Blob a banana-flavored jelly bean, transforming him into an anvil. The anvil then falls downward and once it hits anything, Blob will return to normal. Specialties Special Attacks *'Neutral Special:' Transforms Blob into a rocket and then gets on, similar to Villager’s side special. Unlike the prior move, however, the move can be controlled easily and can be sped up. *'Side Special:' Whips out the Vitablaster and begins firing away at enemies. During this state, Blob cannot be used and Boy can move left and right and also aim the blaster. The move ends when the ammo runs out or Boy is attacked. *'Up Special:' Feeds Blob a licorice jelly bean which turns him into...a ladder. The ladder will be used as a vertical recovery by default, but it can be kicked from under the boy or simply fall over onto an opponent. *'Down Special:' Blob uses his Punch jelly bean form to create a hole which acts as a pitfall for anyone who stumbles into it - including the boy. However, the Boy cannot use any Blob-related attacks while his partner is in this state; Blob can be returned to normal by pressing the special button again. Finales *'Level 1: Oops! All Beans -' *'Level 2: ??? -' *'Level 3: Grape = Giant -' Drifter Standard Attacks Ground-Based *'Jab Combo:' *'Dash Attack:' *'Forward Tilt:' *'Up Tilt:' *'Down Tilt:' *'Forward Smash:' *'Up Smash:' *'Down Smash:' Air-Based *'Neutral Air:' *'Forward Air:' *'Back Air:' *'Up Air:' *'Down Air:' Dust Standard Attacks Ground-Based *'Jab Combo:' Slashes the Blade of Ahrah twice before continuing with a continuous array of slashes. Dust finishes with an X-shaped slash. *'Dash Attack:' Does a running tackle with the Blade at his side. *'Forward Tilt:' *'Up Tilt: '''Swings the Blade of Ahrah in a quick upward arc. *'Down Tilt:' Crouches and slides forward before doing an upward kick. *'Forward Smash:' Slams Haley’s hammer forward as an attack before sending it back into hammerspace. *'Up Smash:' *'Down Smash:' Fidget generates lightning bolts which strike the ground around Dust. Air-Based *'Neutral Air:' The Blade spins around Dust as he remains airborne. *'Forward Air:' Swings his blade forward. *'Back Air:' Commands Fidget to cast a reverse fireball. *'Up Air:' Spirals upward while the blade propels him forward. *'Down Air:' Swings his blade downward in a sweeping arc. Specialties Special Attacks *'Neutral Special:' Performs his Dust Storm ability which creates a vacuum causing constant damage and also attracts nearby items to him. Going into this attack as if it were a smash attack causes Fidget to use her Energy Blast technique. *'Side Special:' *'Up Special:' Slashes the blade forward, and, if it connects with an opponent, sends them and Dust into the air before he performs a slam dunk with the sword thrust forward. This can be used as a recovery and a meteor smash. *'Down Special:' Commands Fidget to use her Lightning Bolt technique, which will ricochet off of the ground and be able to hit multiple enemies at once for a quick Finale Meter fill. Finales *'Level 1: Ahrah Thunderstorm - Dust tips his hat as he performs the Dust Storm before Fidget fires lightning bolts into it. The tornado can then move about the stage, trapping anyone near it inside aside from Dust. *'Level 2: ??? -' *'Level 3: From Whence You Came -' Gunvolt Standard Attacks Ground-Based *'''Jab Combo: *'Dash Attack:' *'Forward Tilt:' *'Up Tilt:' *'Down Tilt:' *'Forward Smash:' *'Up Smash:' *'Down Smash:' Air-Based *'Neutral Air:' *'Forward Air:' *'Back Air:' *'Up Air:' *'Down Air:' Knights Standard Attacks Ground-Based *'Jab Combo:' *'Dash Attack:' *'Forward Tilt:' *'Up Tilt:' *'Down Tilt:' *'Forward Smash:' *'Up Smash:' *'Down Smash:' Air-Based *'Neutral Air:' *'Forward Air:' *'Back Air:' Rolls backward in the air. *'Up Air:' Thrusts their sword upward. *'Down Air: '''Shoots an orb of whatever their element is below them. Max Standard Attacks Ground-Based *'Jab Combo: A spray of water from his water gun followed by him thrusting the weapon forward. *'Dash Attack: '''Accelerates forward using his jetpack while shooting a stream of water from his gun. *'Forward Tilt: *'Up Tilt:' *'Down Tilt:' *'Forward Smash:' *'Up Smash:' *'Down Smash': Air-Based *'Neutral Air:' *'Forward Air:' *'Back Air:' *'Up Air:' *'Down Air:' Meat Boy Standard Attacks Ground-Based *'Jab Combo:' *'Dash Attack:' *'Forward Tilt:' *'Up Tilt:' *'Down Tilt:' *'Forward Smash:' *'Up Smash:' *'Down Smash': Air-Based *'Neutral Air:' *'Forward Air:' *'Back Air:' *'Up Air:' *'Down Air:' Octodad Standard Attacks Ground-Based *'Jab Combo:' *'Dash Attack:' *'Forward Tilt:' *'Up Tilt:' *'Down Tilt:' *'Forward Smash:' *'Up Smash:' *'Down Smash': Air-Based *'Neutral Air:' *'Forward Air:' *'Back Air:' *'Up Air:' *'Down Air:' Patricia Wagon Standard Attacks Ground-Based *'Jab Combo:' *'Dash Attack:' *'Forward Tilt:' *'Up Tilt:' *'Down Tilt:' *'Forward Smash:' *'Up Smash:' *'Down Smash': Air-Based *'Neutral Air:' *'Forward Air:' *'Back Air:' *'Up Air:' *'Down Air:' Peacock Standard Attacks Ground-Based *'Jab Combo:' *'Dash Attack:' *'Forward Tilt:' *'Up Tilt:' *'Down Tilt:' *'Forward Smash:' *'Up Smash:' *'Down Smash': Air-Based *'Neutral Air:' *'Forward Air:' *'Back Air:' *'Up Air:' *'Down Air:' Quote Standard Attacks Ground-Based *'Jab Combo:' *'Dash Attack:' *'Forward Tilt:' *'Up Tilt:' *'Down Tilt:' *'Forward Smash:' *'Up Smash:' *'Down Smash': Air-Based *'Neutral Air:' *'Forward Air:' *'Back Air:' *'Up Air:' *'Down Air:' Sash Lilac Standard Attacks Ground-Based *'Jab Combo:' *'Dash Attack:' *'Forward Tilt:' *'Up Tilt:' *'Down Tilt:' *'Forward Smash:' *'Up Smash:' *'Down Smash': Air-Based *'Neutral Air:' *'Forward Air:' *'Back Air:' *'Up Air:' *'Down Air:' Shantae Standard Attacks Ground-Based *'Jab Combo:' *'Dash Attack:' *'Forward Tilt:' *'Up Tilt:' *'Down Tilt:' *'Forward Smash:' *'Up Smash:' *'Down Smash': Air-Based *'Neutral Air:' *'Forward Air:' *'Back Air:' *'Up Air:' *'Down Air:' Shovel Knight Standard Attacks Ground-Based *'Jab Combo:' *'Dash Attack: '''Spins the Propeller Dagger forward. *'Forward Tilt:' *'Up Tilt:' *'Down Tilt:' *'Forward Smash:' *'Up Smash:' *'Down Smash: Blows into the War Horn, emitting a sound wave that can stun opponents. Air-Based *'''Neutral Air: *'Forward Air:' *'Back Air:' *'Up Air:' *'Down Air: '''Holds his shovel downward. Steve? Standard Attacks Ground-Based *'Jab Combo: Two quick punches followed by a sword spin. *'Dash Attack: '''Rushes forward in a minecart. *'Forward Tilt: 'Fires an arrow from a dispenser forward. *'Up Tilt: 'Holds a chest open before performing a scooping motion and then closing it.'' *'Down Tilt: '''Lights part of the ground on fire with a Flint and Steel before standing back up. *'Forward Smash: 'Two sword swings and then an overhead strike. *'Up Smash: 'Propels himself briefly into the air with a block of TNT. *'Down Smash: 'Pulls out a shovel and digs a small hole. Air-Based *'Neutral Air: 'Swings his pickaxe downward. *'Forward Air: 'Hucks an egg forward. *'Back Air: 'Places and activates a piston, sending him forward. *'Up Air: 'Equips a diamond helmet with Thorns III, allowing him to perform an aerial headbutt. *'Down Air: 'Throws down a block of sand, which can bury opponents if it hits them. Val and Hue Standard Attacks Ground-Based *'Jab Combo: 'Two punches, one from each member of the team, followed by a double karate chop. *'Dash Attack: *'Forward Tilt:' *'Up Tilt:' *'Down Tilt:' *'Forward Smash:' *'Up Smash:' *'Down Smash:' Air-Based *'Neutral Air:' *'Forward Air:' *'Back Air:' *'Up Air:' *'Down Air:' Category:Subpages Category:Movesets